Recent studies have revealed that lipid peroxides generated in the body cause various diseases. Therefore, various foods and pharmaceutical preparations for inhibiting lipid peroxide generation have been proposed (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-198740).
In diabetic patients, active oxygen-induced blood and tissue disorders progress with increasing blood sugar. Such oxidation stress is known to cause the onset or aid the progress of complications such as arteriosclerosis and capillary disorders. Therefore, a method for preventing or treating diabetic complications by using antioxidants has been sought with the expectation of improving the oxidation state of blood and tissues.